Finding What Means Most To You
by Sanzo Lady
Summary: Zechs and Noin find out how close they really are. Zechs finds his true love. The story is now complete, and you can read Zech's poem!
1. Driving Home

Finding What Means Most to You  
  
Zechs silently drove his car down the busy streets of London. He kept his ice blue eyes on the slick roads. His passenger sat beside him, not ignored. Just second priority to the road.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you for a few days, Zechs," Lucretia Noin said quietly. She dared to break the silence, and hoped Zechs wouldn't be angry at her. She knew how touchy he was while driving.  
  
"It's really nothing. Infact, it'll be nice having some one else around." he said, his voice dull. Some thing inside was bothering him, Noin knew it, but Zechs would never admit what it was. At least, not to her.  
  
"Yeah, and it's better to wake up to a friendly face anyway," Noin told him cheerfully.  
  
Zechs screeched the car to a halt as the traffic light turned red. So did his face. His obviously mistook what his friend had said.  
  
"Wha... What do you mean by that?" he stammered.  
  
"Well, Sally really isn't a morning person. And Wufei, he's not an anytime person," she explained, "At least you don't rant in the morning."  
  
Zechs' solemn expression melted completely away as he laughed at Noin's attempted joke. The car was once again in motion as the light turned green. Zechs spent the rest of the ride home in a much better mood. 


	2. Clarice

Zechs unlocked his apartment door and walked in. A soft mewing and something rubbing against his leg greeted him home. Noin turned on the lights and walked further into the room.  
  
"I didn't know you had a cat, Zechs." Noin said, taking her turn to be greeted by Zechs' small grey cat.  
  
"Yeah, he was my birthday present last year. His name is Shadow," Zechs told her as he walked through his living room. His answering machine was blinking, and the number one flashed on the screen. Zechs hit the button and a sad, dull, maybe even angry female voice spoke.  
  
"Hey... Look... I was hoping to catch you, but I guess you aren't home. We really need to talk. This problem isn't going to fix itself. Call me."  
  
The sober emotions Zechs was wearing in the car had returned. Noin watched him out of the corner of her eye. He walked into the kitchen and began to cook dinner. Zechs was banging pots and pans around in the kitchen, but there was definatly something lacking in his actions.  
  
"Zechs, sweetie, what's wrong?" Noin asked, joining him in the kitchen. She looked at him. Zechs' eyes looked angry, but his face said he was sad. Noin put her arms around his waist and gave Zechs a hug.  
  
"It's nothing," Zechs said. His voice was also sad.  
  
"Who was that message from?" Noin asked, not wanting to pry into his life, just help him be happy.  
  
"Her? That's my girlfriend. Well, soon to be ex-girlfriend. Her name is Clarice," Zechs reluctantly told Noin. She tried to remember Clarice. They had met at one of Relena's parties. Zechs only introduced Clarice as a friend, but that was awhile ago. Noin took Clarice as being shallow, and not-too-bright, and that was after half a night of "intelligent" converstation.  
  
"Oh, honey, Clarice was never right for you," Noin said softly. Zechs smiled and nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right. I really don't feel like cooking. Do you just want take-out?" Zechs asked, looking down at his friend.  
  
"Fine, but order Chinese," Noin said, letting Zechs out of her loose grasp.  
  
"Why?" Zechs simply asked.  
  
"You look so funny trying to eat with chopsticks," Noin laughed. To her surprise, Zechs laughed too. 


	3. Sweet and Sour Pork

Twenty minutes later Zechs and Noin sat at the kitchen table laughing. Zechs could act like royalty all he wanted any other time, but give him a pair of chopsticks and tell him to eat, all ellegance goes out the window. Shadow contently sat under Zechs' chair, waiting for the noodles and meat his master dropped on the floor. Only one out of five peices of food actually made it to Zechs' mouth.  
  
"One more peice of pork down my shirt, and I'm getting a fork," Zechs laughed. Noin smiled and lifted another clump of rice to her mouth. Many meals shared with Sally and Wufei had taught her to successfully eat with chopsticks. Zechs gave her a challenging glance and lifted some rice to his own lips. At the last moment the phone rang, causing Zechs to drop the rice onto his lap. They laughed again as Zechs reached for the near by phone.  
  
"Hello?" Zechs answered the phone.  
  
"Didn't you get my message?" The female voice on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"I got it. Clarice, I agree that we need to talk." Zechs tried to sound serious, but failing.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Clarice demanded.  
  
"I'm eating dinner. Why do you want to know," Zechs asked. He noticed a smile had grown on Noin's face. Zechs knew her intentions and shook his head, silently begging her to stop. Noin didn't. She slid her chair closer to Zechs'. Noin unbuttoned Zehcs' shirt and slid it off his broad shoulders. A few chunks of pork were balenced on the edge of his pants and against his skin, and some noodles stuck to his chest. Zechs tried to swat her away, but Noin took Zechs' free hand in hers, and her chopsticks in the other. She picked a peice of pork off of Zechs' skin and fed it to him. He tried to resist, but it was useless.  
  
"Are you there?" Clarice yelled.  
  
"Yesh, am ething," Zechs said with his mouth full.  
  
"Are you alone?" Clarice asked suspiciously. She talked rather loud and even Noin could hear her. Zechs reached over and set the phone to speaker.  
  
Once again Noin got the evil look in her violet eyes and surprised Zechs. She leaned over and licked some of the sweet and sour sauce off his chest that had splattered there when he dropped the pork.  
  
Zechs moaned in pleasure, forgetting that Clarice could hear him. He didn't realize the trap he had been lured into until it was too late.  
  
"Give me more of your sweet and sour pork, Zechs! I want more!" Noin called out in an all-too-dirty way.  
  
"You... I can't believe you!" Clarice shouted. Zechs looked confused.  
  
"What? Clarice? What did I do?" Zechs asked. There was no response. Clarice had hung up on Zechs. He glared at Noin and threw a peice of pork at her. She ran for cover behind the couch, still being pelted with meat.  
  
"Oh, Zechs, your sweet and sour pork... You're overwhelming me with it!" she called in the same tone as before. Zechs laughed and ran toward the couch. She tackled him and they both rolled around on the floor for awhile. 


	4. Bunny-sama is a slob?

Soon they were short of breath. Zechs had Noin pinned on the floor. Somewhere along the line he had lost his shirt. There was a knock on the door. Both Zechs and Noin were too weak to get up.  
  
"Come in!" Zechs called out. Relena walked and gasped in horror. Zechs quickly figured out what Relena thought they were doing and got up. He backed away from Noin, more towards Relena.  
  
"She was... Then I... NO! We didn't do anything!" Zechs yelled. Noin and Relena gave Zechs and odd glance. He suddenly turned red, and ran into his bedroom.  
  
Noin got up off the floor and brushed herself off. Relena looked around at the food and Zechs' clothes, that were discarded about the room. She noticed Shadow sneaking into the room. The cat would pounce on and gobble up what his owner had left on the floor. Relena also noticed the guilty look on Noin's face.  
  
"Some thing did happen between the two of you, didn't it?" Relena asked. Noin sigh and sat in a chair. Relena's eyes watched her carefully.  
  
"I made some references to... Zechs... while he was on the phone and he wasn't too happy about it." Noin admitted.  
  
"What were you saying?" Relena asked another question.  
  
"You don't want to know. It was was pretty personal," Noin said quietly. Relena could tell that what ever this was would make excellent black mail against her brother.  
  
"Please, tell me. After all, he is my brother," Relena said, sugar coating her voice. She sat down next to Noin trying to coax the information out of her. At that time Zechs came out of his room. He was now wearing a red soccer jersey and grey sweatpants.  
  
"You really want to know, Relena?" Zechs asked. He didn't sound very happy.  
  
"Please tell me!" Relena almost insane.  
  
"I was on the phone with Clarice and Noin was comparing a certain food to a certain part of me," he said angrily, pointing at his crotch.  
  
"Noodles?" Relena guessed.  
  
"No." Zehcs grumbled  
  
"Rice," she guessed again.  
  
"NO!" Zechs shouted. He threw some pork at Relena. And it hit her, right between the eyes. Noin and Zechs laughed. Relena ran into the bathroom crying. Noin looked around the room, her eyes searching for something.  
  
"Your bags are still out in the car, Noin." Zechs said, knowing what she was looking for, "I'll go get them."  
  
Noin watched Zechs leave. The room was mostly silent. Shadow joined Noin on the couch. He purred softly as she petted him. Relena left the bathroom and stormed into the apartment's spare bedroom. Noin assumed that Relena was staying for the night when she heard the lock click in the door.  
  
A few moments later, Zechs reentered the apartment with Noin's bags slung over his shoulder. He walked toward the spare bedroom but Noin stopped him.  
  
"Zechs, Relena's in there. She locked the door. I think that she's staying here tonight." Noin told him. Zechs' face twisted into a confused expression.  
  
"Why'd she choose tonight?!" Zechs called out.  
  
"Choose tonight for what?" Noin asked, getting up.  
  
"Relena lives with Dorothy, a few blocks away. And when ever Dorothy has 'company' over, Relena comes to stay here." Zechs explained. Noin nodded.  
  
"Why doesn't she stay with a friend, or one of the guys? I'm sure Quatre or Duo would be nice enough to take her in for one night." Noin said.  
  
"No, actually Dorothy is the only thing relatively close to being Relena's friend. As for the Gundam pilots, I don't think any of them like her. Even as a friend. Besides, normally Relena and I go out and spend time as a family," Zechs told her.  
  
"Brother!" Relena called from inside the spare bedroom, "I am sorry for teasing you, and for walking in on you and Miss Noin. And you are out of shampoo!"  
  
"You are forgiven, Relena. And there's another bottle of shampoo under the sink," Zechs said, "Oh, and I'm sorry for throwing food at you."  
  
"You are forgiven, brother. Good night!" Relena called back to him.  
  
"Good night, Relena," Zechs said. He realized he was still holding Noin's bags. "Ummm... What am I going to do with these?"  
  
"Just set them down here. I'll sleep on the couch. It's okay," Noin said. Zechs shook his head.  
  
"No. This room isn't suitable for humans to exist in. I'll share my room with you. It isn't much better than in here, but..." Zechs trailed off, carrying Noin's bags to his room. Noin followed Zechs, preparing herself for the mess he made his room out to be. Dirty clothes littered the floor, mixed with toys Shadow left and some other things just thrown about. Zechs' bed was an unmade pile of blankets and pillows.  
  
"One question, Zechs," Noin laughed, "How do you sleep in that bed?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I must toss a lot in my sleep. Wake me if you get a face full of this," Zechs said, shaking his mane of long blonde hair. They both laughed this time. Zechs smoothed his hair back against his head.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll let you get dressed in private. I'm going to go feed Shadow some cat food. Call me if you need me," Zechs said, leaving the room.  
  
Left alone, Noin quickly changed into her sleep wear. She took advantage of the time with out Zechs in the room by tidying up a little. Noin made the bed and shoved all the laundry into one pile, rather than it being strew about the room. In her efforts to make Zechs' room more habitable, Noin found some thing very surprising. It was a red hardback note book. She lifted the cover and saw scrawlings of words in Zechs' hand writing.  
  
"I guess Zechs is an aspiring writer," she said to herself, setting the book on... well there wasn't much of anywhere to put it so Noin put right back where she had found it.  
  
She heard some one knock on the bedroom door, then heard Zechs' voice, "Lu, you done yet? Can I come in?"  
  
"Come on in. It's your bedroom, after all," she told him. Zechs opened the door, took one look at Noin and nearly passed out.  
  
"Are... ahh... are you... uhhh... dressed?" Zechs asked nervously, trying not to look at Noin. She was only wearing a tank top over her bra and panties.  
  
"Yes, and Zechs, you've seen me like this before." Noin reminded Zechs. He slowly nodded and sat on the bed. Noin sat down on the other side of the bed. There was silence between the two of them. Faintly, in the back ground, music was playing. It was a classical peice that Relena played on her stereo to soothe herself to sleep.  
  
Noin snuck a glance at Zechs across the bed. He sat hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He looked child-like. Noin pulled herself under the blankets and rolled on to her side with her back to Zechs.  
  
Zechs turned out the light and crawled under the blankets himself. Hours passed in the dark, and Zechs was still awake. Noin had long since fell asleep, leaving Zechs alone. Sleep would just not come to him. He looked over at Noin's sleeping form. Zechs felt something inside him stir. He was inspired. He crawled down to the end of the bed and groped around on the floor, feeling for something. He grabbed his red note book and a pen, and Zechs began to write. 


	5. Who Truely Loves You

Noin woke up to sounds of a furious pen on paper. She looked over. And in the dark sat Zechs, writing in his note book. Noin sat up and crawled over to Zechs.  
  
"Wha... are you... doin'?" Noin asked, still very tired. Zechs looked at her and smiled. He pushed the book to Noin.  
  
"I was writing. Please read it," Zechs said, trying to keep his voice down. Noin did her best to read what Zechs had wrote. It looked like a love poem.  
  
"I suppose you wrote this for Clarice?" Noin asked, handing the book back to it's owner.  
  
"No," Zechs said, shaking his head, "I wrote it for you."  
  
"And you really mean it?" Noin asked.  
  
"Of course. I don't know why I didn't see it before, but I'm not going to let you go from me now." Zechs said. He paused for a moment, recalling what he previously said, "Did that make any-"  
  
Zechs was cut off. Noin pushed her lips to his. Zechs put his arms around her. After long moments, the kiss was broken.  
  
"Sense?" Zechs finished. Noin laughed and kissed him again.  
  
  
The End 


	6. *Special* Zechs' Poem!

I recently got a review wishing for the poem that Zechs wrote to Noin. Well I had it written, long before the story was even done. Well, here it is!  
  
  
How long have you been there?   
It's hard for me to know.   
  
For every instance I recall,   
You and I are there.   
  
Hot and Cold   
Thick and Thin   
Life and Death   
  
You've always been there.   
Even with my confidence wavering,   
Like waves splashing upon the shore,   
You were always on that beach,   
Waiting for the tide to calm.   
  
Please take pleasure in know these simple facts:   
I will always care for you   
I will always think of you   
And I will always keep you warm, with the love for you in my heart. 


End file.
